


A Rising Heat

by HarbingersSeclude



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Canon Related, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Gay Panic, Short One Shot, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarbingersSeclude/pseuds/HarbingersSeclude
Summary: The group continues to make their way through Makna Forest. Sharla attempts to bond with Melia over their shared hatred of insects to help make their trek a little more bearable; however, they’re quickly cut short. Sharla instinctively protects her friend, but the passing touches they share crowds Melia’s mind.
Relationships: Melia Ancient | Melia Antiqua/Sharla
Kudos: 11





	A Rising Heat

The heat of Makna Forest was oppressive, to say the least. The density of the trees caused the heat to swelter and a haze to manifest on the horizon. The frail High-Entian woman fanned herself to keep the exhaustion at bay. Beads of sweat formed and dripped down her face, with strands of hair properly soaked and sticking to her skin. The rest of the squad of five adventurers shared a similar disposition. Despite being in a group, however, Melia often kept to herself, choosing to stare off in to the ground or the sky, passing the occasional curious glance at the Monado-wielding boy in front of her, and the sniper-wielding woman besides her. Such a woman repeatedly caught her attention however, but her fixation was often broken by the cacophonous sounds of insects buzzing and humming in the trees and air. Whenever she heard such sounds, Melia shut her eyes tight, gripped her forearms, and shivered.

“Afraid of bugs as well, huh?” Sharla, the team’s gunner and medic questioned her. The frail woman looked up and met her companion’s concerned gaze coupled with a half-smile. “I know how you feel. I can’t stand those things.”

“Ah... yes, they are quite bothersome,” Melia retorted, still gripping her arms.

“Even though they make my skin crawl, they’re still rather fascinating, don’t you think?” 

“I suppose. They’re still rather unsettling,” Melia scowled. Sharla let out a light-hearted giggle.

“Ha! You can say that again.”

“I said ‘I suppose. They’re still rath—‘“ in the middle of her re-explanation, the ground began to shake. Instinctively, Sharla firmly gripped Melia’s shoulder. Her touch felt familiar and comforting, but the white-haired woman did not have time to reminisce and quickly retuned the sentiment. The pair stabilized one another as a large, spiked caterpillar-like creature ruptured and emerged from the ground in front of the group. The two initially recoiled at the site, grimacing at the visage of such a vile creature. Snapping back to reality, the medic wasted not a second, putting herself in front of the frail woman in an instant.

“Sharla!” Melia called out to her. “What in Bionis are you doing!?”

“I won’t let that thing harm you, milady! Just stay back,” Sharla answered her.

“But— But you said you hate bugs! Why would you...” Melia exclaimed, yet her words trailed off. Not a moment later, most of the group were engaged in battle. The avian woman could not peel her eyes away from her fellow female companion. She felt her arms recoil, fingers brushed against her arms again; however, this time she moved them upwards, rubbing her thumb in frantic then slow circles around the shoulder Sharla gripped. Firm, but gentle. Stern, but kind. Alert, but calm. Sharla was all of these things, and Melia could not wrap her head around it. Despite her confusion, she could be sure of one thing: she wanted more. Her friend’s touch made her feel emotions she never felt before. Her curiosity was thoroughly piqued, however there was something else at play — something she could not quite place her finger on either, only serving to further frustrate and confuse her.

“Melia,” a voice beckoned. The woman remained unresponsive, staring off blankly, arms held in their same position. Soon, that all-too familiar touch fell upon her hands and shoulders once again. This time tender hands cupped the frazzled woman’s knuckles, with thumbs making careful, soothing strokes as if to gently wake her from her trance. Such intentions were successful, and Melia’s weary eyes met that of Sharla’s.

“Lady Melia, is everything alright?” Sharla inquired. A look of concern glistened in the medic’s eyes, but the small, yet soft and warm smile on her face brought much needed reassurance. 

“Ah, Sharla...” Melia responded in her dazed state.

“We took care of that monster, so neither of us have to worry about any more bugs.” Sharla’s comforting smile widened ever so slightly. “I’ll make sure of that.” Melia was fortunate enough that the overwhelming heat of the forest caused her face to maintain a consistent shade of red, as otherwise it would have been far too evident that blush had risen in her cheeks. She nodded in response.

“Ahem. Ah, yes, thank you. Thank you all. Let us continue forth, then,” Melia stated. The group collectively nodded as they returned to their previous formation and pressed onwards. Melia took one of her hands and placed it over her own chest, feeling the rapid pace of her heartbeat. If only she could truly understand what it meant, and if only she could find a way to ask for her companion’s touch but once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I’m still new to writing fic! I hope the three people who enjoy Sharla/Melia like this! I really like the idea that Melia is utterly touch-starved, and that Sharla is able to satisfy that need for her over time.


End file.
